


Calling

by BARALAIKA



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Bondage, F/F, Masturbation, extremely low weight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Never one to shy away from her duty, Lady Maria tends to Saint Adeline's needs.





	Calling

Lady Maria is sure to tend to Saint Adeline.  
  
She soaks her in fresh brain fluid and tenderly re-wraps her head, ensuring that all of her horrifying mutations are wet, soft and protected. It’s a grisly task but Maria undertakes it with care and dignity, speaking with Adeline in sweet, hushed tones.  
  
_“I’m closer, my Lady. My eyes are opening.”_  
  
“Are they, now? And what do they see?”  
  
“Oh… oh, everything, Maria…  **everything**.”  
  
She traces a shape on Maria’s hand over and over again, until something behind Maria’s eyes begins to tingle.  
  
_“Well done, Adeline,”_  she says as she pulls away perhaps a little too quickly.  _“That’s… that’s fantastic.”_  
  
Adeline laughs, light and joyful despite everything.  
  
  
Maria is kind enough to unbuckle the restraints at her legs and open them for Adeline. She’s wasted away so much that she can barely support herself and with her hands in place, Maria is the only person who can pleasure her as thanks. Reaching up Adeline’s skirt, she massages her sunken vulva until she’s gasping within her wrappings.  
  
She always asks what Adeline wants, but it’s often the same; just fingers, for fear of bodily damage before her revelation strikes her.  
  
So carefully, gently, Maria rubs her clit with her thumb and finger-fucks her at the same time. Adeline moans, her grotesque head shuddering and dripping as much as her cunt; it’s terrifying, but Maria can only focus on her task. She keeps working at her, changing from circles on her clit to flicks and taps, long strokes and quick sprints of rubbing combined with two fingers in her tight, drenched cunt.  
  
When Adeline finally gives out and comes, she wails. A note high and piercing, otherworldly and bone-chilling as she gushes and squirts up Maria’s arm and falls slack against her bonds.  
  
Maria cleans her up, replaces the restraints and bids her farewell.  
  
  
The back of her eyes had begun to burn.


End file.
